chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Flash
Flash is the ending song of the Chihayafuru Movies. It is sung by the japanese Band Perfume. Ending Lyrics Kanji= 花の色が　変われるほどの 永い時の密度に近くて フレームは一瞬　スローモーションで 一直線　光裂くように 空気を揺らせ　鼓動を鳴らせ 静かな夜に今　火をつけるの 恋ともぜんぜん　違うエモーション ホントに　それだけなの 火花のように　FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game 鳴らした音も置き去りにして FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 速い時の中で　ちはやぶる FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game かざした手を弓矢に変えて FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 願う　真空の間で　届きそうだ　FLASH 舞う落ち葉が　地に着くまでの 刹那的な速度に近くて フレームは一瞬　ハイスピードで 一直線　光裂くように 空気を揺らせ　鼓動を鳴らせ 静かな夜に今　火をつけるの 恋ともぜんぜん　違うエモーション 今夜は　これからなの 火花のように　FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game 鳴らした音も置き去りにして FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 速い時の中で　ちはやぶる FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game かざした手を弓矢に変えて FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 願う　真空の間で　届きそうだ　FLASH (ちはやぶる) 火花のように　FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game 鳴らした音も置き去りにして FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 速い時の中で　ちはやぶる FLASH　光る 最高のLightning Game かざした手を弓矢に変えて FLASH　超える 最高のLightning Speed 願う　真空の間で　届きそうだ　FLASH (FLASH) |-| Romaji= Hana no iro ga hen wareru hodo no nagai toki no mitsudo ni chikaku te furēmu wa isshun surōmōshon de icchokusen hikari saku yō ni kūki o yurase kodō o narase shizuka na yoru ni ima hi o tsukeru no koi tomo zenzen chigau emōshon honto ni soredake na no hibana no yō ni FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game narashi ta oto mo okizari ni shi te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed hayai toki no naka de chi wa yaburu FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game kazashi ta te o yumiya ni kae te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed negau shinkū no ma de todoki sō da FLASH mau ochiba ga chi ni tsuku made no setsuna teki na sokudo ni chikaku te furēmu wa isshun haisupīdo de icchokusen hikari saku yō ni kūki o yurase kodō o narase shizuka na yoru ni ima hi o tsukeru no koi tomo zenzen chigau emōshon konya wa korekara na no hibana no yō ni FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game narashi ta oto mo okizari ni shi te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed hayai toki no naka de chi wa yaburu FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game kazashi ta te o yumiya ni kae te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed negau shinkū no ma de todoki sō da FLASH ( chi wa yaburu ) hibana no yō ni FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game narashi ta oto mo okizari ni shi te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed hayai toki no naka de chi wa yaburu FLASH hikaru saikō no Lightning Game kazashi ta te o yumiya ni kae te FLASH koeru saikō no Lightning Speed negau shinkū no ma de todoki sō da FLASH ( FLASH ) |-| English= Coming close to the density of long time It takes for the color of the flower to change The frame lasts a moment, in slow motion A straight line, like splitting of light Ring the beating Yurase the air. A totally different emotion from love That’s now set on fire in a silent night Is that really all? Just like a spark of Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Even if the emmitted sound has been left behind Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed In a short time, with enormous momentum Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Turn your hands into bow and arrow Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed Your wish seems like it’ll be received through vacuum, Flash Coming close to the momentary speed Of the fallen leaves as they flatter to the ground The frame lasts a moment, in high speed A straight line, like splitting of light Ring the beating Yurase the air. A totally different emotion from love That’s now set on fire in a silent night Is tonight a new beginning? Just like a spark of Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Even if the emmitted sound has been left behind Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed In a short time, with enormous momentum Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Turn your hands into bow and arrow Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed Your wish seems like it’ll be received through vacuum, Flash (With enormous momentum) Just like a spark of Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Even if the emmitted sound has been left behind Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed In a short time, with enormous momentum Flash, shining The greatest Lightning Game Turn your hands into bow and arrow Flash, it exceeds more The greatest Lightning Speed Your wish seems like it’ll be received through vacuum, Flash (Flash) Gallery Category:Endings Category:Music